Sonny Spanked By Chance
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Sonny is not Sabrina;The Teenage Witch, who can transport her bottom away from receiving her just panties down disciplinary spanking for putting photos of her panty clad butt online.All characters 18 y/o.Don't Like,Don't ment Aprec.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Spanked By Chance: Chapter 1

I do not own the TV show, Sonny with A Chance, So Random or any of the character depictions appearing within The Varsity Pictures television cable show. I make no money from the writing or posting of this story. Comments & story ideas are welcome.

Warning: This is a discipline spanking for dangerous behavior that addresses the seriousness of Sonny's behavior and the coinciding possible consequences. Don't like, don't read. Comments welcome along w further story ideas.

Summary:

Sonny is not Sabrina; The Teenage Witch, who can transport her bottom away from receiving her just panties down spanking.

Chad tried to call Sonny, but her cell phone went straight to voice mail.

**Chad decides to investigate. **

Sitting down at Sonny's computer Chad found a spanking story site and clicked on recent pictures uploaded. There was Sonny's panty clad bottom in all its glory. Though she was wearing brief size panties, which were decent, still her lower butt cheeks with her still white baby fat skin were showing below the panties.

Pictures of pretty young ladies who dressed in the tight visible panty clad bottom lined jeans and pants, or short skirts, showing lots of leg along with scanty blouses that showed half their breast partying at the clubs and sent out over their cell phones.

Oh yes those damn sexually suggestive pictures girls seemed impelled to send over the internet to My Space, My butt to claim their fifteen minutes of fame!

Chad wanted to warn the girls, hug them, no shake them and inspire them not to send risqué pictures of themselves for the world to see.

Now, it was his Sonny who had sent a picture of her panty clad butt over the World Wide Web and this was a waterloo moment for his and Sonny's relationship.

He checked her history web search on her computer and to his great relief Sonny had searched an address on Sabrina Lane of an internet cafe where she had gone. Chad picked up his keys left for Spanky's Internet Cafe.

Sonny drove as fast as traffic allowed. She was a little concerned, but Sonny was probably just hanging out with some of her old So Random cast members, shooting the breeze and lost track of time. He arrived at the Internet Cafe near Los Angeles, parked and walked to the front of the grey brick with blue awning building designated with a sign featuring Spanky's in bold red letters hanging over the entrance.

Scanning the Internet Cafe for Sonny it was hard to see in the low lighting with the light wood walls.

He looked from corner to corner inside the front room, but there was no sign of his pretty girlfriend.

Peeved and worried, Chad vowed to give Sonny a real good spanking for making him worry like this. He had threatened her with a spanking before and she had told him about her last mid western strict parenting bare bottom teenager spanking when she was thirteen. Sonny had been caught surfing inappropriate spanking story sites with a falsified registration and Private Messaging Story Authors.

Still there was no sign of Sonny in the second room. Where was his Sonny?

Chad wondered. Quickly he checked the billiards and darts game room. The room looked empty from the front of the room. Chad decided to investigate further and check each of the booths in the game room.

Way, way far in the back lying face down on the booth's bench Chad saw a young lady of eighteen with shoulder length brown hair.

When Chad reached the booth he could now see her Visible Panty Line Sonny sported for all in the internet café to see. When he looked up her long legs he could see her panty line.

It was Sonny!

Chad found Sonny slumped over a table in a booth, her panty clad bottom showing through her tight khaki clad pants.

Sonny groggily woke up and Chad let out a deep breath.

Sonny mouthed off to Chad that she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

Showing her independence, Sonny clicked on the picture of her panty clad bottom.

"Nice Bottom your girlfriend's got huh."

"Look Chad, the comments say may behind is fine!"

"You are so lucky!" Sonny quipped with great self satisfaction.

Chad lost his patience and spanked Sonny hard across her bottom twice across both cheeks outlined by her visible panty line through her tight khaki stone color pants.

***Spank*** & ***Spank***

"Ooo, chuh, that stings", Sonny whined as she rubbed her hand across her bottom.

"I ought to spank you right here, young lady."

"You had me worried. Let's go, Miss Sonny.", Chad sounding more like her parent than her boyfriend.

Chad only called her Miss Sonny when she was in big trouble!

Chad helped Sonny up by her arm, But Sonny remained stunned that Chad had just spanked her and it hadn't been playful.

Her butt still stung under her panties and it was very apparent her concerned boyfriend meant business. Sonny pondered in the quiet car as Chad fumed during their drive back to her apartment where this night was heading.

Would he give her the real spanking with her panties down he had threatened before and again tonight?

When Chad and Sonny arrived at her apartment Sonny was in luck her roommates were gone for the weekend, or was she.

End of Part One:

Should he give Sonny the type of spanking she received when she was thirteen for an computer internet endangerment issue? Your comments are welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny, Is This Really Happening To Me!

Disclaimers in Chapter One:

Sonny's POV:

Dearest readers what I am about to relate to you is so far out of the realm of possibility, but it really did happen! The spanking I received at the hands of Chad was suppose to fulfill a fantasy, however the tone he took for me let me knew from the beginning this was not going to some rosy red romantic bottom smacking before adventures in amour.

I've been spanked many ways and in many places, many times, but always bare bottomed and always until I cry, but in terms of places to be spanked, I'll never forget when Chad decided to specialize in spanking me in my bathroom. At eighteen I was starting to advocate to him that I was too old for bare bottomed spankings so Chad taught me different in the bathroom.

It was a semi-large bathroom but the toilet was close to the door. My miffed boyfriend sat on the toilet and took me over her lap for a spanking so that my head was hanging by the floor right in the open door way. This meant my spankings were extremely loud due to the echo and how my screams could be heard all over the apartment and the one's beside us to my mortification. However this didn't matter to my discipline minded beau. No he truth was it did not matter who might be listening. Who heard my blubbering and the very sharp spanks from the bath brush on my bare bottom. I've been spanked before, but Chad's newest repertoire, the bathroom spanking I would get with a long-handled wide-backed pink plastic bath brush which burned like fire and ignited real blisters.

The other worst part of this bathroom spanking was the wet bottomed and naked part. Chad had sent me to my bathroom to sit in the tub, naked, until he came in to punish me. This meant sitting in warm water until it became very cool, almost cold, with nothing to do after washing but anticipate the spanking I had coming!

Finally Chad came in and gets the bath brush spanker from the tub and I had to get out, all dripping wet, cold and goose bumped and naked. My breasts with hard nipples always felt so big and I was feeling guilty about my soaking wet patch of pubic hair surrounding my vagina.

Going right over Chad's lap, as he sat on the toilet, my head hanging half out the door, my bare bottom felt huge and wet and ridiculous but it wasn't long before he "dried off" my bare cheeks with vigorous and steady whacks of that bath brush, setting off my bawling and begging and making the LOUD spank, slap, spanking of the plastic bouncing off my bare butt cheeks and turning them red as apples...red hot...a searing burning sting which drove me crazy and into hysterics. My little girl like crying and sobbing surely heard in the next apartment.

For some reason, Chad had changed his spanking style and this was the worst spanking. Still don't think I wasn't left with a message to go with red blistered ass. The bathroom bath brush blistering had been with a plastic brush. My tender butt trembled visibly in front of my concerned boyfriend when he announced the next time my foolish behavior earned me a spanking it would be with a wooden bath brush. I tell yah, I about peed myself at that thought. My cherry red butt feeling like a brazier it was time to make up with the man who cared enough about me to chastise my unwise decision.


End file.
